


The Niji Stone

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, Lycaon (Band), vistlip
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rui is an avid dreamer of the mythical beasts that had once lived long ago. Though everyone else seems to believe that they are just that, mythical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the monthly challenge over at jrockyaoi at LJ. I don't believe I have really written anything fantasy, so here you go.

It was an age that had finally become free from the effects of war. A seemingly endless battle that had gone on for centuries. There had been creatures that once fought along side the humans, but now, they were nothing but mythical, all of them dying in the war. The only remains of them being told from elders or in the few books left across the land.

In a large village, south of the land, called Kurohidaka—known for its enormous black mountain that curled around it, acting as a barrier—a young man named Rui, was one of the few left who still believed in the mythical creatures. Another aspect of his village was their main source of income. A mysterious rock buried deep within the black mountain, it glowed all the colors of the rainbow. No one could understand it, the colors appeared to look like gas flowing inside, but once cut, it stayed the same. Boggling everyone that possessed it.

To make a living, Rui and his brother, Tomo, set up shop to sell the stone as jewelry. The village had come to call the mysterious rock, niji. Sometimes Rui had felt guilty, cutting and shaping the stone to fit pieces of necklaces and earrings, somehow he could feel energy coming from it, like it was a life source.

“Rui?” Tomo came up behind him; their little shop was also a part of their home. Today was his turn to open up but once again he was left feeling sorrowful over the stone. “Not again.”

Rui sighed. “I’m going.” Placing down the rock, he moved over to the door and lifted the hatch before propping it open, letting in the cool morning air. It was stuffy in their house; the cold air would only last so long before it was replaced with the scorching heat that always followed. But any flow of air was better than nothing.

“I’m going to head to the mines today.” Tomo told him, he had been the one to volunteer to do so. The caverns had always scared Rui since he was a kid, another reason for him to feel bad today. He constantly worried for his brother; the stone had become more popular lately, bringing in more greedy men trying to get their hands on it. That never brought good fortune. Even though for the most part, Kurohidaka was peaceful.

“Be careful.” Moving towards his brother, Rui gave him a tight hug. Never knowing if this would be the last time he would see him. 

“I always am.” He patted Rui on the back. “Try not to daydream too much while I’m gone. We do need to make some money to eat tonight.” After the light scolding Tomo laughed.

It made Rui smile, releasing his earlier tensions. “I’ll try my best.”

“See you later.” Then he was gone. Rui busied himself quickly to keep his mind from wandering to past worlds or into worrisome thoughts. 

Unlocking the cabinet below the counter, Rui took out their last stone, it wasn’t large, it was smaller than the palm of his hand. Placing it on his workstation, he began to shape it. Chiseling piece by piece, the parts discarded lost their color, turning black. 

He heard what sounded like boots on the aged wood floors of the room, Rui looked up to see someone leaning against the wall, cloaked from head to toe. Each step closer towards him was staggered and Rui was worried that the stranger would fall.

His concerns were right, one more step had the newcomer falling and in record timing, Rui had caught them. The shrouded head lifted slightly, showing bright pink lips, which let out a gasp. “Are you alright?”

The niji necklace that Rui wore around his neck started to heat against his chest, momentarily burning his skin through his shirt before fading to black. Before he could contemplate what had happened, the stranger finally spoke. “Please.” A soft yet male voice called out before he felt the man slump against him.

Not knowing what else to do, Rui carried the man into his room, resting him on his bed. As he did so, the cloak fell back, revealing bright long pink hair, causing him to jump backwards in shock. “A-A dragon?”

No human had such a vivid color for hair. Only those colors were seen in the book he had come to love over the years. One that talked of those mythical creatures that people had lost faith in, the ones that were supposed to be extinct. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, all of the times he had dreamt of meeting this creature, and here one was, lying in his bed!

On closer inspection, he noticed that the pink hair had black tips and somehow he figured it wasn’t normally like that. Holding his necklace, Rui stared at the now black stone, what had the dragon done?

Hearing the creature groan, Rui directed his attention back to him. Kneeling by the bed, he didn’t know what to do. “Hold on, I’ll fetch some water.”

Leaving the dragon alone for a minute, Rui closed up shop, hoping that Tomo would understand. And then poured a glass of warm water from the pitched on the counter. 

Approaching the creature, Rui helped him sit up slightly, to drink some of the water. Eyes fluttered open and he was stunned to see how there were a deep pink, matching his hair. A dribble of water ran down the dragon’s chin, on instinct Rui wiped it away, his finger brushing over those rosy lips. They were really that color, no colored paste residue left on his skin.

Pale fingers went to grasp his necklace, “Do you have more?”

Looking at the desperate look in the stranger’s eyes, Rui shook his head. “Not much, my brother went to the mines for more. What did you do to it?”

“I took its essence.” Falling back against the bed, the pink haired one moaned. “I’m fading.”

This was all a lot of information to take in. Not only was there a dragon in his bed, but also he was dying and all along Rui and his brother had been harvested his life source. “It’ll be okay. My brother will bring more. Wait, I have two more stones. Just one second!”

Again running into the main room, Rui grabbed the stones off the counter where he had been working. Giving them to the dragon, Rui watched as the creature moaned again, taking away the spirit from them. Also it seemed that the black tips of his hair had began to recede.

“Thank you.” Pink eyes locked with his. “I’m Yuuki.”

“I’m Rui.” He bit his lip. “Are you alright for now? It can be hours before Tomo comes back.”

Closing his eyes, the dragon nodded. “Yes, I’ve been this way for a long time. It has just become worse recently.”

Not being able to keep his curiosity at bay, Rui asked the questions that were on his mind. “How old are you? Are there others?”

The creature chuckled and opened his eyes. “Old enough. And yes, there are very few of us left. Please you mustn’t tell anyone about me.”

“I promise—” 

“Rui! You won’t believe—“ He hadn’t even heard the front door open, but here Tomo was, his skin coated in black soot, eyes wide seeing Yuuki on Rui’s bed. “D-Dragon.”

Yuuki seemed to shrink against the bed with fear. “Tomo, don’t freak out.” Turning back to the dragon, he said, “This is my brother, it’s okay.”

“This is too much.” Tomo murmured. “Today, we found dragon bones deep in the mine.” That made Yuuki lift his head back up, eyes sorrowful. “And now there is a live one, right here.”

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Rui frowned. “Did you bring home more niji? He needs it.”

“No, everything was crazy. They closed down the mines and kicked everyone out. Hey he doesn’t look to good.” 

Gaze shifting back to the dragon, he noticed that Yuuki again looked paler, holding his stomach, the creature let out another groan of pain. “We need to get him some niji fast.”

“I don’t know how. Maybe Rito can sneak me back into the mines.” Tomo was pacing around the room, driving him absolutely crazy.

Nodding, Rui asked, “Will he ask any questions?”

“Even if he does, I’ll just tell him that we are desperate since we need the income.” Tomo gave him a quick glance before leaving.

His attention was brought back to the dragon, who appeared to be sleeping, or at least he opened. More of his pink hair had turned black. Even in such a state, Rui could see how beautiful Yuuki truly was. It made him wonder what his dragon formed looked like. He hoped that he would be able to see it, but first he had to make the dragon better.

“Hang in there.”

 

*

 

Yuuki was brought back into the days that had long passed. The life draining from him had made him partly delirious. The images of his parents before him surely weren’t real since they had died over six hundred years ago. Imagery that truly showed its age, their features blurred yet their scales showing of the bright colors he would never forget, his rosy mother and his shadow father.

Elders of his lineage, two vastly different, had forewarned them of dragons such as them mating was unheard of. And he had been told that one day this would happen. Where the two distinctive bloods inside him would fight to win control. A battle of light and dark.

He had already outlived his clan; his life expectancy doubled that of normal dragons. Plus the war had nearly wiped out every single one of them. Just like that the faded images of his parents were gone, replaced with bare walls of a simple home, and that handsome face of the human.

“You’re back.”

As he moved, his bones cracked, feeling brittle, a groan left him. He could feel his scales underneath his skin, itching to come out. But in his weakened state, he had not been able to change. Doing so in a human village wasn’t very wise either. 

In the past, he had resented humans; it had been their fault that his race was dying. But this one seemed different, curious yet friendly. At least he hadn’t sense any danger yet and he foolishly trusted that Rui would keep his word.

“There’s a dragon in the mines?” Every breath and word caused his ribs to constrict with pain.

Rui was quiet for a moment, taking an interest into fondling with his necklace. “A dead one.”

Yuuki said nothing but closed his eyes. It always hurt to hear or see another dragon gone. Knowing that the humans would scavenge the body, using the bones for some kind of resource, most likely weaponry. Humans always loved to be at war with another, that much he knew. But it did him no good to worry about one that was already long gone.

“My brother is trying to get back into the mines. How much niji do you need?”

The dragon opened his eyes, turning to look at the hopeful human. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never needed it before.”

The power of the stone was beyond his knowledge; he had even forgotten the name in his own language. He sought out Rui’s hand, needing to feel some kind of warmth to fight the cold sinking into his own body. Hundreds of years had passed with him being alone, not even other dragons wished to be near him.

“Thank you.” He truly was grateful for the help he had received. It was the most kindness he had been shown in centuries. 

He felt the human’s hand move over to his forehead. “You’re burning up!” Yuuki was about to argue but Rui had already started to removed his cloak, leaving him in his tight fitting clothes, that he had to admit started to feel a bit to snug. “I’ll bring some more water.”

While he waited for Rui to return, Yuuki stripped himself out of the clothes that confined him. He wasn’t used to this kind of weather since he came from the north. The humidity had him craving for his bare skin to be free. Lying down again, he let his sweaty naked skin air out, his hand resting on one hip, which bared his mauve metallic scales. The only part of his human form to show his dragon roots, other than his hair and eyes.

Rui appeared in the doorway and nearly dropped the cup of water. “Y-You’re naked.”

“Yes. It was hot.” Perhaps he had forgotten how modest humans really were. “Does it bother you?”

“Uh.” Finally placing the cup down beside him, Rui covered his eyes. “Could you just, um, cover your lower half?”

Taking a bit of the blanket on the bed, Yuuki covered his limp cock, leaving his other hip exposed. “Better?”

Moving his hands away from his face, which was now bright red, Rui nodded. “Thank you.”

Yuuki smiled, but it soon fell when he heard banging on the front door. Surely, it wasn’t Tomo. He didn’t need any more humans knowing of his existence. “I’ll turn them away, don’t worry.”

All he could do was wait patiently on the bed, still weak to even sit up for more than a few minutes. But he needed to; he could sense that the human was panicking. Not a moment sooner, Rui came rushing back into the room. “I need to go to the mines. The Imperial Guard has it completely locked down. Tomo is in there! I can’t just leave him!”

“I’m coming with you.” Yuuki grunted out, moving his legs to stand, letting the blanket expose him again.

“Y-You can’t! You need to rest.” Turning his head away, Rui stammered, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“You are my only chance. If something happens to you, I’ll just die here. I might as well die trying.” Putting only his cloak on, Yuuki covered himself, the heat from his body still excruciating, along with the weather, he felt faint but he would just have to overcome it.

Taking a step to stand, Yuuki’s knees gave out. Strong arms grabbed a hold of him before he could hit the ground. He collapsed against Rui’s chest and let out a heavy breath. “I’m okay.”

“I beg to differ.” Rui said, still holding on to Yuuki.

Tying his hair back and raising the hood over his eyes, Yuuki nodded. “Let’s go.” Still he held on to Rui for support with each step. “If the Imperial Guard is here, we will need to stay out sight. Know of any other entrances?”

Nearing the front door, Yuuki leaned on the door as Rui gathered a bag and some water. “I think so, it has been awhile, but Tomo and I used to play around there when we were kids.”

Soon as Rui wrapped an arm around him again, he fell into the hold. This was going to be a long walk, but he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Am I ruining your image of the great dragons?”

All he received in response was Rui frowning. They ventured outside together, the scorching heat making Yuuki groan. People stood about, staring at the mine that rested up on the hill past the village. The entrance had almost a whole army of men in armor standing in front, all their hands on the hilt of their swords. After sneaking a quick glance, Yuuki hurriedly lowered his head.

“Come on.” Rui tugged him along gently, avoiding the deadly stares from the Imperial Guard.


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing this was a bad idea was one thing, but actually doing it, Rui couldn’t help but let the uneasiness in his stomach swell. They had managed to avoid the Imperial Guards for the most part, only a few glances almost caught but nothing major. He remembered the location of the small, hidden cavern leading into the mines, once he saw it, relief flooded him. Seriously, he didn’t know how much longer he could carry Yuuki; the dragon had lost consciousness not even shortly after leaving the main village.

Hoisting Yuuki up higher on his back, Rui made the climb up to the entrance. Once there, he gently placed the dragon down on the ground, peeking his head in the dark tunnel, making sure the coast was clear.

Not seeing any threats near by, he went back to Yuuki, who groaned, clutching his sides. “I can feel the stone…”

Rui leaned in closer, his heart heavy; he would never be able to forgive himself if he let Yuuki die. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine in no time!”

“Your ability to always be cheerful at morbid times is interesting yet endearing.” Yuuki smiled, while holding his side, he looked completely exhausted. 

“I’m freaking out in the inside, don’t worry!” Trying to keep the mood light, Rui laughed. “So how about we go in there and get you better and find my brother.” 

The way Yuuki had let his lips linger in a smile, his eyes half lidded, Rui had momentarily stopped breathing, and the dragon certainly knew how to make him feel…different. “Sounds like a plan.”

These developing feelings for Yuuki had to be clouded by the fact that he was a dragon. That being one reason, the other; his alluring beauty that had Rui breathless every time he took a good hard look at him. Maybe also because he was dying, it made Rui needed. And once Yuuki recovered from whatever illness that was killing him, the dragon would be gone. Leaving Rui to not only daydream about these creatures, but just this one; Yuuki.

“Are we doing this?” Yuuki stood up, grimacing, he used Rui for support.

“Yeah.” The thoughts on his mind weighed him down, making him sound weak. Which in all reality he was, Rui was absolutely terrified to go into the mines, to have to face possible danger. Afraid for his brother and for the dragon. 

Not even a few meters in, Rui started to panic, the tunnels were dark and he had no means of lighting them. “I forgot a torch!” 

“No need, I can see.” Yuuki whispered and let a groan. 

Trusting the dragon to lead the way, Rui half carried him along the twisting corridors. Each step closer to the center of the mines, the brighter it became. The niji stone radiated bright colors as a natural source of light. But also, the closer they got the more Rui could hear human voices.

Yuuki whimpered, he almost fell to the ground but Rui caught him, tearing open the cloak, just a bit. The shift in weight knocked Rui to the rocky wall, Yuuki collapsing on his chest. His hand moved down the dragon’s body, from his shoulder to his bare waist. Feeling Yuuki’s breath on his neck, Rui pulled him against his body.

And like that, they stood still, and he let Yuuki catch his breath while his own was caught in his throat. 

“Are you okay?” He kept his voice quiet, fearing the Imperial Guards. 

Yuuki nodded his head, his hair tickling Rui’s neck. Deciding that Yuuki was obviously not okay, Rui picked him up, bridal style. The dragon didn’t even have the strength to protest.

Having enough of the stone’s light to guide him, Rui continued on through the mine. Unfortunately, in the large clearing where the stone was harvested, there stood a group of men, guards and they had the mineworkers, along with Tomo on the ground.

Yuuki lifted his head, then looked over to the stone. He knew what he was supposed to do but Rui was worried that the guards would attack them. It didn’t matter as the dragon removed himself from him and began to stagger over to where they all were. 

“You! On the ground!” One of the guards hollered at Yuuki, but the dragon kept going until he fell on his knees and began to crawl to the stone.

Rui stepped in, “We’re unarmed.”

“You too! On the ground!” These guards were ruthless; one came up to Rui, kicking the back of his knees. With a hiss, he dropped to the rocky ground, glancing at Tomo, who seemed fine and then back at Yuuki, who finally had a hand on the stone.

The niji stone began to flicker, the cavern becoming noticeably more heated. A guard behind him, starting shouting at Yuuki. But then the vibrant colorful light from the stone was gone, leaving only the flicker of a dim lantern near the opposite exit.

“What happened?” A voice he didn’t recognize said out loud in the darkness.

All of the sudden, guards were grunting, fast movements could be seen through the dim lighting. He realized that Yuuki was beating them up, their swords doing nothing to his skin. Rui could only look on and try to make out what was happening, staring in awe. Then it was quiet, guards lifeless or not, he didn’t know, littered the ground, about ten of them, down just like that.

“Rui?” It was Yuuki.

“Here.” The dragon searched, the crowd, his breath erratic and then he dropped down on the floor in front of him. Hands lifted his face, lips descending on his, they moved only a little against his own before pulling away, leaving him wanting more. Not even receiving a taste.

“Thank you.”

“Rui!” He was ripped away from Yuuki’s embrace and pulled into another. “What were you thinking coming in here?” Tomo sighed, hugging tighter.

“Yuuki couldn’t wait any longer. Plus I was worried about you.”

“I can take care of myself you know that. But I’m glad that the dr-, um, Yuuki is fine.” Picking up the lantern, Tomo shined it near them, giving Rui a better look at Yuuki. He still seemed the same, beautiful as ever but his eyes were wide and no longer did he need his help.

“You should leave and take the miners with you. Go to the coast and maybe stay low until the Imperial Guards have left.” Rui glanced at all the men, who looked on the edge between scared and grateful. 

“I’m not leaving you here.”

“I have to do this, and then I will join you. Promise.” Moving away from Tomo, his brother gave him a reluctant nod before hurrying out of mines.

“And what are you doing?” Yuuki asked him.

“Seeing you out of the village, safely.” 

“I’ll be fine. But can you take me to the dead dragon, I wish to see it.” Those beautiful crimson eyes looked down, Rui could practically feel Yuuki’s heartbreak just by looking at him.

“I’m not sure where it is.”

“Then will you wander with me?” There was no way for him to say no to that.

Hand in hand, they ventured deeper into the mines, Yuuki leading the way until more niji stone could be seen. Lighting the way, Rui thought that Yuuki had taken the whole mountain’s essence. He was happy to see that wasn’t the case. “I always knew this was a life source.” Rui brushed his fingers along the stone.

“Perhaps that is why fate brought us together.” Bringing his attention back to the dragon, Rui saw that he had dropped his cloak, revealing his nude body once again.

“What are you doing?” Rui shifted his gaze around, anywhere but on the naked dragon.

“I know how you look at me. Will you take me?” Yuuki stood before him, grabbing ahold of his chin gently, turning his face to him.

Rui swallowed. “I don’t know if…” Now would be the best time. Surely, more guards would be coming and—

The dragon’s lips were on his and all logical warnings disappeared from his mind. Having the taste he had wanted, Rui moaned into Yuuki’s mouth, licking along his pink lips. 

Pulling back, Rui admired Yuuki. The way his lean muscles curved around his body, his scales on his hipbones reflecting the light of the stone. Yuuki lowered himself to the ground, tugging Rui along with him so that he hovered over the dragon.

Once he had done something along the lines of…sex. Just once. And now here he was in a cave, with a dragon of all beings, demanding Rui to take him. Nerves had him going crazy, but Yuuki’s hand stroked his arm, reassuring him.

Instinct took over him as he leaned down and placed hot kisses along Yuuki’s neck. Expecting to taste salty skin, Rui was surprised to have sweetness on his lips as he licked them. He darted his tongue out, caressing Yuuki’s sugary skin, addicted to his flavor. 

He rocked his hips, rubbing his hardening length against Yuuki’s, it felt so good, he let out a whine. Yuuki’s hand traveled between him, undoing his pants, pulling him out. “Please, I need you.” The dragon’s plea had him lining up and readying himself.

For a moment, he was worried because there was no lubrication. But he felt Yuuki push down on his erection and as he slipped inside, Rui felt the wet heat coat and squeeze the head of his cock.

And he lost himself inside of the dragon.

Their movements were synchronized, every breath and moan, made his skin prickle, and his heart flutter. 

Together he could feel them reaching their climax. The niji stone around them began to flicker; Yuuki moved with him, arching up, arms around his neck. He melted into the touch; his skin slick with sweat, Rui continued to thrust into Yuuki. Eyes interlocked, the dragon’s eyes flashed a bright red. 

Lips connected again, Rui devoured the honey like taste, groaning against the succulent flesh. Yuuki’s tight heat squeezed him almost painfully, he could feel claws digging into his back adding to his agony, but he felt it heighten his own pleasure. “Yuuki…”

He reached his ultimate high, releasing himself inside of Yuuki. Feeling all of his pent up energy leave him, Rui pulled out and collapsed.

But it seemed that Yuuki still had plenty left. Now the dragon was on top of him, smiling, almost devilishly so. Before he could ask anything, Rui felt a slippery finger slide into him. 

The dragon hoisted him up into a sitting position, on his lap. Rui moved his thighs to straddle Yuuki’s sides. Another finger added, Rui gripped the dragon’s shoulders firmly and rocked his hips, edging the digits inside him further.

“How does it feel?” Yuuki whispered along his collarbone, nipping at his skin.

“Good.” He moaned as he felt another finger make its way in.

The feeling dissipated when Yuuki removed his fingers to his hips, aligning his body over his dripping erection. Panic filled him, Yuuki was bigger than him but not by much, but the fact he had never done this before was even more unsettling.

But Yuuki pressed in the tip of his cock, continuing his teasing nips and licks along the flesh of Rui’s chest. And all worries melted into pleasure as he made his way all the way in. Rui felt his body shake, the dragon made no movement other than his hands running along Rui’s skin.

He took it upon himself to raise up and go back down, setting his own pace. It didn’t take them long to become lost in each other yet again. The wavering light of the niji stone accented Yuuki’s emotions across his face beautifully, and Rui found himself unable to look away, even with his heavy eyes.

A hand on Rui’s cock, little pulls on his hard flesh, and he was gone again, lips trembling against the dragon’s as he came. He felt a hard thrust into him once he had become slack, feeling the hot warmth of the dragon’s seed inside of him.

Now he was sure he wouldn’t be able to move for a while. “We need to go, the Imperial Guard…” Important matters were at hand, yet all he could think about was how he had sexual intercourse with a dragon. Twice.

“Don’t worry, they won’t find us. We have time to rest.” Yuuki’s voice was angelic, he felt the dragon’s fingers sneaking their way between his own, taking his hand. Gazing at the very real enchanted creature, Rui believed him—after all he was magical.

He hoped that Tomo and the others had made it. Because they would have to make due without him for at least a little while longer. 

Rui felt his heart swell at what was to come afterwards. “Where will you go?”

“Home.” Yuuki leaned closer to him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. It seemed so innocent after what they had just done.

“Can I come with you?”

Rui peered into Yuuki’s eyes, seeing him fight with his own set of feelings. He came to the conclusion that the dragon was indecisive.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but feel this is corny and cliche. Lol, I don't know, maybe it's because I never write stuff like this. Either way, hope you all enjoy it <3 Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> P.S. Seriously going to try and keep this two parts, lmao.


End file.
